


The Sons of Death

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Deathly Hallows, Founders, Master of Death, Personification of Death, Sons of Death, Try to guess who, more characters to add - Freeform, more tags to add later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: It's often thought the Deathly Hallows were created by Death itself. While this is true, the purpose of being created is a bit more different. Each hallow was actually a gift from Death to his three sons. Who in turn gave it to the three Peverell brothers.With Harry now the owner in his first year of the three Hallow, the Cloak, he summons the eldest Son of Death, Haden by accident. Haden is determined to help out his new friend and descent of his first friend, the youngest Peverell brother.However, what he uncovers even shocks him, and now he has to stand against a mastermind that he is honestly going to need some help on. Why does his youngest brother like to mess with human lives?





	1. Mirror of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This was an One shot idea I had, anyone can still use these concept how they wish. But after getting some ideas I decided to write it out. Hope you enjoy.

Harry laid in bed after his adventure of finding the mirror. Ron was already fast asleep in his bed, but Harry couldn't get it out of his head. He saw his parents, smiling, the love in their eyes. Which is why he often found himself back in front of the mirror. Getting up in the night, like now, and sneaking with the cloak to the room again.

Harry sat there looking at the mirror, hugging his knees close to his chest. He watched his parents, still the same image over and over again. He truly did have no tears to cry as he watched them.

"Back again?" a voice said Harry jumped turning, expecting to see Dumbledore, but instead he saw a man with dark black hair and soft silvery white eyes. Harry blinked as he looked at the man carefully.

He smiled a bit walking over to Harry, "The mirror of Desire, it's what many call is some call is Mirror of Erised." he told Harry. "I think you know what it does." he looked at Harry.

"It shows us what we want." he said looking at the mirror again.

The man chuckled, "Sort of, it shows you what your heart wants. Reflecting your desires onto the surface." he told Harry. The boy looked at the mirror again with a sad look in his eyes. "However," his eyes flickered to the other, "it does show memories, and what the face truly looks like."

"So... that's what my mom and dad look like?" he asked, the other nodded to him. Harry looked a bit sad, but he still smile. Then he looked at the man again, "If I can ask, who are you?" he asked the other.

Tilting his head, making the collar of his black shirt lift a bit he smiled, "I go by many names, but you can call me Haden." Haden smiled at Harry. "I'm what you would call a Son of Death."

Harry's green eyes widen a bit before Haden shook his head, "No, I'm not here for you soul Harry. Merely here to help."

"You're Death's son?" he asked in shock, Harry didn't know what to make of that. But, it was almost like he could sense that in his aura.

Haden smiled, showing white teeth, "Yeah, I get that alot." he looked back at the mirror, "Come on Harry, we best get you to bed." he told him as he lead the other to the door. "And Harry, try not to come looking for this mirror again. It does best not to dwell on desires, for they can drive you mad. Live to the present and strive to the future, for death lay in the past." he told the other.

Once back in the common room, Harry looked at Haden as the other was hiding his cloak for him. "Why did you come now?" he asked.

Haden blinked as he looked at Harry, "Due to this." he said motioning to the cloak as he held it. "You are a possessor of a Hallow." he told him. At Harry's confused look he sighed, "The Deathly Hallows, are three of my father's creations. Each fashioned after his son's traits. He created them as a gift to each of us." he explained.

"Then, how did it end up here?" Harry asked confused as Haden sat on the edge of his bed. 

"Three brothers, much like my brothers and I, wanted objects of power. The eldest summoned my younger brother, thinking that he had summoned Death himself he asked for power to vanquish even the strongest of enemies. Now my younger brother is very.... mischievous, and saw in this man a game to play as he gave the man his gift, The Elder Wand." Haden told Harry who sat there listening to the story. The covers around him as it was rather cold in the room as the fire had gone out.

Haden continued on, "The Elder Wand can summon by brother to it's user. However, only to the use who can bring out the true power of the want. For example, only Dark Magic users can use the want to it's full power as it's made from the blood of my father and Iron Wood tree." he chuckled a bit, "Don't believe people who say it's made from a 'Elder Tree'. There is a reason it's made to be unbreakable. These two make it a wand that can destroy anyone or thing. 

However, it can only be won is combat, not only do you have to disarm the person, you also have to beat them in battle. Should you not follow those two steps, the wand will crack itself... Then I'd have a ticked brother whining about his broken toy."

Haden took a moment to cast a warming charm on Harry with the wave of his hand seeing the boy shivering. "Now, the next brother, the second eldest brother summoned my other brother, the middle child. Now he also thought he summoned Death himself and asked of my brother a stone to allow him to see his dead wife.

My second younger brother is a calm, laid back person. He knows the balances of life and death, as well as the knowledge of what comes after death. However, he knew his man would not take no for an answer and warned him that this gift might not show him what he seeks. However, the brother did no listen and took the gift of the Resurrection Stone. Keep in mind this Harry, the stone can not bring back the dead, but show them as spirits to you. While sad, it's also good to know spirits can offer your advice or be said about not being alive anymore."

Harry frowned, "Why was that his gift? I can imagine the youngest brother was given the wand to protect himself being the younger, but why a stone?" he asked.

Haden smiled, "This stone was given to him as my brother is often the one doing missions. It gives him the guide to find lost souls and lead them to their fate. Only those who understand the stone as he does can see him." he explained.

"Now, onto me, the eldest brother. I was summoned as well, same day, Halloween. By the younger brother. Unlike his two eldest he knew he did not summon death, but knew whoever he did summon could help him." Haden grinned a bit, "He asked of me to repair a old cloth of magic. It was a family heirloom, so no magic he knew of could repair it, nothing Mundane, or Muggle, worked either due to ancient magic on it. He told me, it was all he had left of his mother and her mother. He wished to have it so it couldn't wear away, and he could give it to his child in the end also.

As you can imagine it did shock me he did not ask for power, fame, or glory. However, I agreed, being the old rag back to the state of life it once saw, like it was brand new. Yet, after that, I gave him my cloak. This cloak," he said running his hand over it, "was given to me on my fifth life-day. My father made it for me to have comfort when I slept. It held his magic, so should I feel threaten in the night, it would hid me so only my father could see me." he told Harry with a fond smile.

"The yongest was modified I'd give him such an object, even tried to give it back. But, I saw in him what I did not see in most humans, power. He was not like his other two, he did not seek fame or glory, he just wanted a life away from their troubles. I told him, the cloak would do that in more should he just trust that he was safe with it always. So long as he did that, I would appear to him." a sad smile crossed his face, "He became my dearest friend, even after death he still is."

He sat the cloak in Harry's trunk putting wards on it so it couldn't be taken by anyone but Harry and turned back to the boy who had sat there quietly looking at Haden with a sad frown. Haden petted down Harry's hair, making the other lean into it. Normally he never liked contact, but this felt loving and warm. "You also believed you were safe under it when you used it. I waited for a long time to talk to another who reminds me so much of him. Then again being his so many great's grandson, it's no surprise." he chuckled laying the other down and covering him up.

"Sleep for now Harry, we can talk more in the morning." he told him softly. Harry hadn't realized how tired he was. Haden stayed with him until he was sure the other was asleep.


	2. The Afterlife for History

Harry woke up the next morning to find himself alone, Haden was gone. A small pain of sadness hit him, he was hoping to ask some more about his brothers. Harry got up to find the others were still asleep, he was a few minuets early up as normal. He sighed and went and got ready for the day quietly.

Harry found himself in History class staring off into space thinking about what Haden told him back these Deathly Hallows. He doodled on his paper in thought, kind of missing the other a bit. It was rare for him to feel comfortable around others, he knew that much, and Haden felt like he was a friend. He wouldn’t say it outloud, but he felt more like a friend than Ron or Hermione did. 

His green eyes looked up and blinked as he saw someone was sitting on the window seal near the front of the class. He looked over to Hermione to see her taking notes from the book, he swept around the room and found no one was even noticing the person. He looked fully at the other and blinked in shock, Haden? The boy smiled at Harry and waved swinging his legs a bit in thought. 

Harry again looked around to find no one even looked at Haden, his eyes turned back to Haden with a confused look. Haden shrugged, but smiled knowingly before getting up and walking over to the front of the class where Binns was. Harry watched the others every step as Haden stood beside Binns and tapped the ghosts shoulder. Actually, touched him instead of passing through, Harry stared in amazement as Binns stopped talking and turned to Haden.

“Oh my…” he said in shock as he stared at Haden, who seemed to give a somber, yet serious look. Everyone in the class looked up, but still didn’t seem to notice Haden, but had wondered by Binns had stopped talking.

“I’m sorry, Cuthbert Binns, but you have died.” Haden spoke clearly. “You have been dead for years now, but I had yet to get this close to you.” He told him.

Binns blinked a few times in shock, his glasses slipping down his nose as he stared at Haden. “I’m dead?” he asked as if he wasn’t even sure he was dead.

Haden nodded, “I’m afraid so, but there is no need to fear what comes next, is there?” he asked with a smile. Binns turned to his class who were all staring at him in pure shock, and he stared back before looking at himself and laughed.

“Oh yes, nothing at all my good sir.” He said turning back to Haden. “I’ve always waited to meet many great minds of history, have a nice chat over tea. Do you think they’d like that?” he asked.

Haden chuckled a bit, “I believe they would, they don’t have many who are often interested in their works or stories.” He confirmed for the professor. Binns seemed to beam at this turning again back to his class, “Well class, I hate to cut this lesson short, but the afterlife calls for us all after we’ve passed!” he declared as Haden held out his hand for the professor.

The class watched as Binns gripped the air and walked to the window of the bright morning and vanished from sight. Haden shook his head and smiled at Harry, the class looked at each other wondering what had happened.

“Does that mean class is cancelled?” One asked looking at the empty desk, “Seems our professor just moved onto the afterlife.” He confirmed what everyone else thought they saw.

After minuets of shifting in seats and some packing up and leaving, Harry soon followed their lead and packed up and left the class room. No doubt some Ravenclaws told a teacher what happened. Haden was waiting for Harry outside as he waved with a smile.

“What did you do?” Harry asked him once he knew they were alone.

Haden blinked at that, tilting his head a bit before smiling at him. “My father has us normally taking care of ghosts who have wandered the earth, some often wish not pass on. Or, in Binns case, were prevented from doing so. Keep in mind Harry, he was old when he died, had no idea that he even did. If you don’t believe you died, then often you can’t move onto the afterlife.” Haden hummed, “That and someone was preventing him from moving on. But with you allowing me into the castle, I can help from the inside as my father wants.”

Harry blinked at that, “So your going to try and help the ghosts here?” he asked, green eyes putting two and two together.

Haden nodded with a grin, “Yup! These ghosts have been here for a long time, and some have wished for a long time to move on.” He said and chuckled a bit. “Now, no doubt you all will need a history teacher.” He mused a bit looking to be in thought, tapping his chin. 

“Who did you have in mind?” Harry asked looking at his new friend. Haden walked beside Harry eyes looking up in deep thought before a grin showed on his face and he walked into the classroom again, Harry followed. By now it was empty of students and the professor weren’t there yet. Haden grinned at Harry and waved his hands opening a portal as through the window, where Binns left, a women with long, deep black hair floated in. She wore flowing blue robes and looked more colorful than most ghosts.

She turned her dark eyes to Haden, “Prince Death… what do I owe for you to summon me?” she asked in a respectable tone before she looked around in shock at where she was.

Haden grinned, “Rowena.” He said with nod to her, “I have brought you back to your home to teach all you have learned in history from your afterlife.” He told her, Harry’s eyes widen comically. This was Rowena Ravenclaw!

Rowena looked at Haden with wide eyes also, a bit startled. “My prince, you flatter me, but why bring me back?” she asked with her head down respectably. She has missed this castle desperately, but she was curious as to why Haden would bring her of all people.

“In your time, you were the smartest, and still are, which of the times. In your death, you took to learn all you could and commit it to memory. These students need to actually be taught history, and do not worry of being removed from the castle by anyone.” Haden waved his hand in a wistful motion. “You are here on my and my fathers wishes, so no one can get rid of you.”

Rowena looked at Haden and smiled a bit, “Very well my prince, if you insist, I am more than happy to teach again after so long. This time is clearly very different, I hope I can keep up with the times.” She chuckled a bit.

Harry gapped like a flounder as Haden smiled with a nod to her before looking over at the door was Dumbledore and the other head of houses walked in. Rowena looked at them with an even stare. “Yes, yes, Binns has moved on.” She said with a sigh. “But fret not, seems I have come to take his place.”

 

Flitwick squeaked out a tone of shock as he stared at the ghost. “You are Rowena Ravenclaw!” he breathed out as the group all looked at him.

Rowena smiled a bit, “Yes I am, pleasure.” She nodded to them. Sorting through everything on the desk, “Now if you don’t mind, I have a lesson to prepare, it’s been years since I’ve walked these halls and taught students, I look forward to teaching again.” She tilted her head for a moment in thought.

“Oh, and don’t’ worry I will not favor my house, if being with Helga has taught me one thing, it’s that we all learn at our pace. Though I have no doubt my house will catch on fast, I will work with all students evenly.” She promised to the shocked professors and a rather stiff Dumbledore. She paid them no mind after that getting everything even and neat and setting up as she wished. 

Haden chuckled, “Best leave now Harry, no doubt you’ll have her again.” He promised pushing the other along as he followed Harry out. Things got interesting it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Forbidden Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a long chapter guys. Finals are coming up, and then I'll have Summer Vacation along with some work hours. But I'll try to update more then!

Harry came back to his dorm after classes to a scowling Haden as he looked at his cloak with a deep frown. He was running his hands over the fabric and muttering to himself before huffing, "Who in all of Limbo decided to taint this with such filthy magic!" he growled to himself.

Harry blinked, "Uh.. Haden?" he asked, the other looked up happening to notice Harry was there and then grinned widely. 

"Sorry Harry, was just repairing your cloak." he told him before frowning at the fabric, "I've never seen it in such a state! I mean, the man who had this last put so many trackers, detection spells, it's no wonder it's in such a bad state!" he grumbled.

Harry looked at him a bit in shock, trackers? detection? what in the world was Haden talking about? Seeing Harry's confusion, Haden sighed softly. "This cloak, as I said, should be able to hide you from anyone. However, seems your headmaster thought it best to place all sorts of spells on it to track you even when you wear it." he told him, "At least, it smells like lemon drops, so I can only guess that's his magical signature."

"Wait," Harry said catching his attention, "What do you mean the headmaster is tracking me? And magical signatures have scents?" he asked very confused.

Haden blinked, realizing he must be going a bit to fast for Harry to keep up with his train of thought. He had to remember that children aren't taught as much as they used to be. "To start, yes, your magical scent is what creatures call it. Humans call is magical signatures, but it does have a scent. Your's smells like snow and rain." he told Harry who blinked at that taking in this information. "Others don't smell to pleasant, for instance Draco smells like burning metals in a stuffy forge." he mused as Harry made a face.

"As for Dumbledore, yes, he's been placing trackers on your stuff. Doesn't surprise me, but ti does raise some concerns, sometimes this weekend I want to keep you for trackers also." he told him, Harry stared, trackers can be placed on people also!? Haden went back to work on the cloak, "Also, it was a good idea for me to place locks on your trunk, that red-haired boy, Ronald was it?" Harry nodded mutely, "Well he tried to break into your trunk." 

"H-He did what?" Harry asked shocked, "N-No he wouldn't do that."

"I saw it for myself Harry, I can show you the memory if you like." Haden looked at him then frowned as he saw his charges expression. He got up, placing the cloak on the bedside, before hugging Harry tightly. Harry suddenly clung to him quicker than Haden expected as the other let out a small sob. The other was silent as he petted down Harry's hair, knowing the other didn't want to believe his first friend tried to break into his things, also he knew Harry had also been trying to keep in alot of pain. 

"It's alright Harry, I know this is alot, especially with everything else on top of it." Haden sighed softly, "Tell you want, let's go exploring before curfew, after dinner. I can help you with your homework this weekend, kay?" he offered. After a moment, he felt Harry give a tiny nod.

As he left Harry put away his things, the boy wiped his eyes, "B-By the way." he said, his voice a bit shaky as he swallow and asked, "Do you know who Nicolas Flamel is?" he asked tentatively as they walked down the stairs. Ron and Hermione weren't there, possibly left early for dinner. 

Haden looked at him, "Yeah, he's famous for creating a stone that can give a user immortality or turn anything into gold." he said.

Harry looked at him in awe, "Really?" he asked.

The son of Death chuckled, "Not really, he did create something that can turn any metal into gold, but the immortality thing was a hoax. He and his forefathers were all name Nicolas, and continue to fool the world and all wanna-be dark wizards you can create immortality with a stone." he said as Harry looked a little dejected, but then thought about it and giggled a bit.

"Now that I think about it, it does seem kind of funny that everyone thinks they can be immortal by getting a simple stone." Harry mused, "Must come as a shock to those who do know." 

"Nicolas only told my father and he told us, only you know harry, best to keep it hush hush." he made a mock of putting a finger to his lips as Harry nodded with a smile. His first secret between friends! He wouldn't let Haden down on this, the other had been so nice to him and didn't lie to him or refuse to tell him things.

Harry mind was reeling, so the stone must be what the dog is guarding. But, if it doesn't do what he says, what the point in going after it. True only he knows that, but still. He couldn't Hermione or Ron, though he guessed he could say he found out who Flamel is, but not everything else. For now, he was content with hanging out more with Haden. His mind wandered back to Ron, if what Haden said was true, what else could the red-head be doing behind his back. He didn't want to think ill thought about his first friend, but friends don't look though another things without permission.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Time passed quickly, and though Harry hanged out with Ron and Hermione after telling who Flamel was, things were rather dull. Sure, there had been the dragon Hagrid was to hatch, and Haden even seemed unsure about that. Now, he stayed close to Harry, especially after Harry told him about the Troll incident. 

Not to say it was a bad thing, Haden turned out to be rather helpful in some classes even making some rather interesting remarks in his potions class. He always was helpful in he taught Harry how to make potions where Snape didn't bother. He mostly kept some distance from Ron, but bothered to at least talk with him or partner with him. Even though Haden didn't like the boy because of how lazy he was.

But, the other never said anything beyond that, letting Harry make the decision for himself. Something Harry was grateful for. No one bothered to let him think for himself. 

Tonight, however, was the one time he wished to have listened to Haden. Having been caught by Filch when they tried to get the dragon to Charlie to take to Romania. They forgot to wear the cloak on the way out, and Haden did try to warn him. 

Harry had his friends lost a total of 150 points! And had detention on top of it. His eyes looked at his plate in thought, "You alright, Harry?" Haden asked, having seen the whole thing, truthfully he was pissed at this professor. Seem she was only there to be bitter or being unhelpful from what he's heard around the House of Lions. Speaking of which, he'd have to as Rowena about how the Lions became Light House. He was fairly certain Godric was a Dark Wizard himself. 

His pushed it aside as Harry picked at his breakfast, "Harry... if your thinking about quitting Quidditch then I won't stop you. Personally I'd prefer for you to, you are a first year, and not built to withstand serious injuries." he commented. "And I don't like how you lose some points and they turn on you." he muttered the last part, honestly Harry goes form the darling boy to a scape goat it seems at the drop of a hat.

Harry looked up at him at that, Wood told him it was useless anyway, "Forget what that oaf said." Haden scowled, "he just wants to keep you because you are his first chance for victory, not because he cares about you. If he cared about you, he wouldn't have treated you with disdain for some simple house points lost. Not like the point system means anything anyway. Just bragging rights and something as stupid as a house cup, really whats the point of the cup other than bragging rights?" he found himself ranting.

Harry gazed at his food again, this time in thought. Haden had a small point, he never understood why praise was given in the form of points, teachers at his primary school never did that. And that, for so reason, made Harry feel a bit better about losing the points. 

"Detention won't be so bad Harry, promise, I'll be there with you every step of the way." Haden promised as he patted Harry's back lightly. Harry gave him a small smile, and a nod. "As for Quidditch, it's up to you if you want to quit, I won't make you." he told the other, earning a faint nod again.

The day went on normally, that was until Detention came, and Haden looked ready to blow a fuse. They were literally taking students into the Forbidden Forest! He had been there before and there was PLENTY of things that could kill these kids. He resolved to the matter when it was shown Hagrid was going with them. But still, what was that old feline thinking sending eleven-year-olds into a deadly forest!

Haden gripped Harry's shoulder lightly as they walked, refusing to be separated form him as he looked around. Harry shivered a bit at the feeling Haden produced, it was a cold feeling of dread. But, he could tell it wasn't aimed at him. The walk through the forest was very dreary and foggy. Harry found himself walking closer to Haden after a while, looking around a bit in fear as they followed the games keeper into the woods.

After a while, they came to a tree where Hagrid laid down his lamp and put his fingers into this silvery goo. Haden gripped HAryr a little tighter, his silver eyes widening. Seems whatever it was made his friend on edge. “Hagrid… what is that?” Harry asked softly.

“That,” Hagrid said showing his fingers, “is unicorn blood, that is.” He told them, the others stared at that also. “Found one dead a few weeks ago.” 

Harry gulped silently and looked around, swearing he saw someone walking, Haden seemed to notice also wrapping his arms around Harry a bit and glaring in the direction of the thing. “Now, this one has ben hurt bad by someone.” Hagrid told them, “So, it’s our job to go and find the poor beast.” He said after noticing Harry was looking over at something.

“Ron, Hermione you’ll come with me.” Hagrid said, “Harry, you go with Draco.” Haden scowled at that, not liking this idea of splitting up as he held his charge closer to him for a moment. Ran seemed to be shaking as he muttered out an ‘Okay’.

“Okay,” Draco said after a grimace, “then I get Fang.” He proclaimed.

Hagrid looked at him, “Fine.” he grunted, “Just so you know, he’s a rutty coward.” At the Draco looked at the large dog who whimpered a bit.

Haden followed Harry and his group, “It’s alright Harry, I’m right here.” He promised at Harry’s shaking as they walked, Draco holding the lamp in his hands. 

As they walked Draco huffed, “Wait till my father hears about this, this is servants work.”

“Have to agree there,” Haden muttered, “children really shouldn’t be doing this, even if it is detention.” He walked with his hands-on Harry’s shoulders. At least Draco’s talking and sometimes whining made the silence a bit less unnerving. Harry kept his mouth shut for a moment, but he also silently chalked it up to fear.

“It’s okay, Draco, I’m scared too…” he admitted silently, for once not acting like the tough guy, it wasn’t for Haden being there he’d been shaking in his boots also. 

“Scared Potter?” Draco tried the taught, until a low moan was heard as he jumped a bit turning around, “Did you hear that?” he asked Harry with a ting of worry. Harry nodded a bit, but they kept walking. “Come on Fang.” Draco said, but surprisingly said nothing else about the fear. Haden figured that the Slytherin was silently happy he wasn’t the only one who was scared.

After a while of walking, Haden getting a bit unnerved that they were straying far into the woods without someone who knew where they were, they came upon something. His eyes widen, and Fang growled, Harry frowned, “What is it, Fang?” he asked before looking up and seeing that the other’s saw. A cloaked person hunched over a dead unicorn, drinking from its neck. Haden felt sickness, not from the sight, but from the aura from the entity. He quickly pulled harry to him, putting one arm around him.

Harry hissed a bit in pain, but once held by Haden the pain in his scar faded. At the sound, the person looked up from his drinking, and the silvery blood dripped form his teeth as he growled at them. Haden saw no fangs, so concluded it wasn’t a vampire, thank goodness. But still, this thing was dark.

Draco, naturally screamed, and ran as Fang barked and ran for it. Harry, wasn’t was quick thinking as he looked to see them vanish, leaving him alone. Or at least he had Haden. He shrank closer to Haden, stepping back in fear as Death’s song pushed Harry behind him as the figure glided closer to them as if like a ghost. 

Haden growled lowly, it didn’t sound like a human growl, but like an animal. Harry Was clearly afraid now as he was shaking and staring in horror at the creature. Figure moved closer, Haden growled a bit louder, this time it seemed audible to the creature in front of him. 

Harry was too scared to move as he stayed behind Haden. After a while, the creature seemed to pause, then took a step back, did he see Haden? No… but, he must feel him. Harry felt it, a cold dread, like the hands of death reaching forward. And the mist seemed to look like it, taking the shape of two skeleton like hands, sending the being back a few steps as it watched the mist taking the form of two boney arms. Haden glared at the being, holding Harry’s arm. 

After a while, the creature turned tail and ran seemingly in fear and vanished into the fog. Haden slowly calmed down, once it was gone and turned around to Harry quickly gripping his shoulders and bending down to him. “Are you alright?” he asked in worry and fear as he checked over Harry who nodded mutely, tears in his green eyes as Haden hugged him tightly just as the sound of hooves were heard. 

Haden turned sharply but relaxed as he saw what one could describe as a centaur. “Harry Potter.” The being said, “Prince of Death.” Harry’s eyes widen as this centaur saw Haden, who nodded back to the half horse. At that moment, Harry got over his fear and ran over to the unicorn, it was still alive and whined in pain.

“Haden,” Harry turned to his friend, “Can you save it?” he asked desperately. Haden blinked, biting his lip. He wasn’t sure, he was honest, he had never tried to bring back creatures of light. His eyes looked at Harry’s hopeful ones and he sighed.

“I can try, Harry.” He said softly with a sheepish look as he bent down to the creature. The centaur watched silently as Haden’s hands glowed and he ran if over the puncture wound on the creature’s side and neck. He closed his eyes, willing it back to life. He watched as the blood vanished and the wounds healed. However, the bright white coat turned black as night and the unicorn stood up quickly, his horn turning golden and his eyes red.

“In all my years.” The centaur breathed, as the unicorn snorted, then started to nuzzle Harry. Haden gulped a bit, muttering four different curses under his breath, his dad wasn’t going to like this. He might have just made a new species! Damnit all!

His eyes turned back to the Centaur, sounds were heard of Hagrid coming as the unicorn nuzzled Harry once more before running off. Haden looked at the horseman, who nodded silently in understanding as Haden moved back to Harry.

“Harry!” Hermione breathed out, having ran there as Draco came running back in fear.

“Hello there Frenz, I see you’ve meet Young Mister Potter.” Hagrid said holding his crossbow, “You alright there Harry?” he asked.

Harry nodded numbly again as the Centaur looked at him, “Harry Potter, this is where I leave you.” He said softly, his eyes flickered at Haden, “Your safe now.” He hinted, as Haden nodded holding Harry with one arm. “Good luck.” He said leaving back into the woods.

The walk back as silent, Ron mostly poked at Draco fro running scared, Hermione for leaving Harry behind. Harry frowned a bit looking at Haden for some input, “While I don’t like the fact he left you, I don’t blame him for running, we should have done the same.” He admitted softly.

While lingering back from the group, Draco walking a few paces behind but in sight, he grumbled to himself. Harry waited for him to catch up when the tree line broke and they could see Hogwarts. “Hey Draco.” He said as the blond boy looked at him with a small glare.

“What do you want, Potter?” he sneered a bit.

Harry bit his lip then said, “I wanted to say, I’m not mad at you for leaving me. Honestly, I should have ran also, but fear kept me in place.”

Draco stared for a moment, as if wondering what to say, before just nodding and resolving to say nothing as they caught up with Hagrid to head back to the castle for the night.

Hadne nodded in approval to Harry after that, and Harry smiled back as they got to their dorms. After changing, and Haden putting him to bed, he gripped the others sleeve. Haden looked at Harry who bit his lip then looked at him with worried green eyes.

“C-Can you stay with me?” he asked softly, Haden then smiled fondly as he climbed into bed beside Harry.

“I won’t leave you until morning, kay?” Haden said softly, as Harry nodded faintly. He snuggled closer to his protector and friend. Though Haden had no heartbeat, Harry found himself hearing a faint humming in the other’s chest. And slowly, they helped him drift to sleep without can fear of nightmares from the horrors he witnessed.

Haden sighed, he’d hear it form his father in the morning. His eyes looked down at young Harry sleeping, and found himself smiling, but that was tomorrow. For now, he was content.


End file.
